The proposed study explores several aspects of family environment in intact families having an alcohol-abusing parent, and children between ages 6-18. The primary objectives are (1) to demonstrate a relationship between certain family processes and the level and type of disturbances among the children, with a focus on the form and stability of family ritual life and (2) to disentangle some of the enviromental and genetic factors contributing to the development of disturbances in children of alcoholics. Both parents and all children between the ages of 6 and 18 from 75 alcoholic and 25 non-alcoholic families will participate. Parents will be assessed for (1) history of alcohol use, contexts of drinking, and level (problem drinking vs alcoholic drinking) of alcohol abuse, and (2) history of childhood disorders of the hyperkinesis/learning disability type. Semi-structured couple interviews and questionnaires will be administered to the parents in order to examine specific family environments. The principal instrument--The Family Ritual Interview--reliably measures the level of disruption of family ritual behavior. Those families whose rituals are severely altered in response to the drinking will be labeled subsumptive, while those families whose rituals remain intact will be labeled distinctive. Degree of ritualization, emphasis on family-centered rituals vs extra familial social rituals, and extent of ritual heritage from the family's past are also assessed. Other family dimensions will be tested by a social network inventory and a questionnaire for evaluating family cohesiveness and adaptability. Children's assessment procedures include a physiological (evoked potential) test, a neuropsychological battery, teacher and parent evaluations, and sociometric ratings. This research is intended to provide clinicians with (1) an instrument for assessing the quality alcoholic family environments regarding potential impact on children and (2) guidelines for intervention in those high risk families having children particularly vulnerable to developing problems of their own.